


we never knew what we had

by SpiritTamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Virtural Reality, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, chat fic by definition but please don’t let that throw you off, everybody kind of hates eachother, kiibo is doing his best, vr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: Kiibo tries to get the 53rd class back together three years after they wake up from the game.





	1. way beyond

**_K1B0_ ** _ created a new chat  _

  
  
  


_ 5:30pm ;; 53rd Class Server _

  
  
  


**K1B0** invited  **Akamatsu Kaede** ,  **Amami Rantarou** ,  **Chabashira Tenko** , and 11 others to the chat.

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Hello students of the 53rd killing game class! This is Kiibo, as you can see from my name. As some of you know- those who have been in contact with me, I’ve been turned into a digital AI and can talk with you here. 

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Anyways, in the past students from previous games have stayed in contact and have had yearly meet ups! I’ve talked to some Team Danganronpa employees and they agree the fact that we never talk is really upsetting. So I decided to get in contact with the team and make this chat! 

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Hope we can have a great time catching up :)

  
  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : What is this? 

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Hello Tojo-san! Welcome to the group chat. The information for it is in the first messages.

  
  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I read them, I’m just a bit confused.

  
  
  


**K1B0** : I’m sure I can answer any questions you have!

  
  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Right.

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : uh

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Greetings Akamatsu-san!

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : why is this a thing?

  
  
  


**K1B0** : I’m not sure what you mean by that, but I’m sure I can explain if you go into more detail!

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : lol sure

  
  
  


**Saihara Shuichi** : Hey everyone.

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Hi Shuuichi! Welcome to the chat :D

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : “”shuuichi”””

  
  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Hi? 

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : nvm

  
  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi_ ** _ is typing… _

  
  
  


**Chabashira Tenko** : Wow Kiibo, this is such a great idea, talking to all our great friends.

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Thank you Chabashira-san!!

  
  
  


**Chabashira Tenko** : There’s one thing I have to fix though. 

  
  
  


**_Yonaga Angie_ ** _ is typing… _

  
  
  


**_Chabashira Tenko_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ from the chat _

  
  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : tenko.

  
  
  


**Chabashira Tenko** : :)

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Chabashira-san, this chat is for everyone! 

  
  
  


**_K1B0_ ** _ has added  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ to the chat. _

_  
  
_

 

**_Chabashira Tenko_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ from the chat _

  
  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : tenko, stop

  
  
  


**_Yonaga Angie_ ** _ has added  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ to the chat. _

  
  
  


**_Chabashira Tenko_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ from the chat _

  
  
  


**_Yonaga Angie_ ** _ has added  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ the chat _

  
  
  


**_Yumeno Himiko_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ from the chat _

  
  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma** : what is happening

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  
  


**_K1B0_ ** _ has added  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ to the chat _

  
  
  


**_Chabashira Tenko_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ from the chat _

  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko** : /kick Shinguuji Korekiyo

  
  
  


**_Server error:_ ** _ This user is not in the chat! _

  
  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : stop

  
  
  


**_Yonaga Angie_ ** _ has added  _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ to the chat _

  
  
  


**Chabashira Tenko** : Jesus Christ

  
  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Wait, I can fix this.

  
  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : /ban Shinguuji Korekiyo

  
  
  


**_Server error:_ ** _ You can not ban yourself! _

  
  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Dammit.

  
  
  


**_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _ has gone offline. _

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Guys, please!

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : wait we can ban people

  
  
  


**_Harukawa Maki_ ** _ has banned  _ **_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _ from the server. _

  
  
  


**K1B0** : NO!!!

  
  
  


**_K1B0_ ** _ has unbanned  _ **_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _ from the server _

  
  
  


**_K1B0_ ** _ has updated server permissions _

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : /permissions

  
  
  


**Server** :

Commands for Members

/kick

/change name

/private message

/add member

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : /members

  
  
  


**Server** :

Admin : K1B0

Moderators : Saihara Shuuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi

Members : Akamatsu Kaede, Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko, Gokuharu Gonta, Harukawa Maki, Hoshi Ryoma, Iruma Miu, Momota Kaito, Ouma Kokichi, Shinguuji Korekiyo, Tojo Kirumi, Yonaga Angie, Yumeno Himiko

  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko** : why is shirogane a mod??????

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : and saihara for that matter

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : because he “won the killing game”?

  
  
  


**K1B0** : He helped create the server with me! Although I think Shirogane being a mod is something Team Danganronpa did when she was added?

  
  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I don’t remember saying I wanted Shirogane in this chat

  
  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Shirogane Tsumugi_ ** _ from the chat _

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : of course this was your fucking idea

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Shuuichi no!!

  
  
  


**_K1B0_ ** _ has added  _ **_Shirogane Tsumugi_ ** _ to the chat _

  
  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I wanted to talk our friends, not her

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : we’re not your friends

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Guys, this chat is to get us back together, not fight!

  
  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi:** Whatever

  
  
  


**Shirogane Tsumugi** is typing...

  
  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Shirogane Tsumugi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Enoshima Junko_ **

  
  
  


**Enoshima Junko** : ah

  
  
  


**_Enoshima Junko_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Saihara!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : nice

  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko** : nice

  
  
  


**K1B0** : No!!!

  
  
  


**_K1B0_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Enoshima Junko’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Shirogane Tsumugi_ **

  
  
  


**K1B0** : Please stop being so immature, this chat is supposed to be fun!

  
  
  


**_Iruma Miu_ ** _ has changed _ **_K1B0’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_JUSTICE-ROBO_ **

  
  
  


**JUSTICE-ROBO** : Iruma-san!!! Did you not see the message I just sent?

  
  


 

**Iruma Miu** : oh i absolutely did

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : that’s not stopping me

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : besides, im not being a brat like shuichi

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : im making your name FUN and RELATABLE

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Alright, I’ll let it slide, but you’re on thin ice. Please no unnecessary name changes.

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : ;)

  
  


**_Iruma Miu_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Pink Bitch™_ **

  
  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : ;)))

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Iruma-san!

  
  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : its my name you cant tell me what to do

  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko** : technically he can

  
  
  


**_Yumeno Himiko_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_himiko-chan_ **

  
  
  


**_Yumeno Himiko_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Chabashira Tenko’s_ ** _ name to _ **_tenko-chan_ **

  
  
  


**tenko-chan** : <3

  
  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Pink Bitch™’s_ ** _ name to _ **_Iruma Miu_ **

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu:** hey wtf

  
  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Tsumugi Shirogane’s_ ** _ name to _ **_Pink Bitch™_ **

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : AUFYHEBGHS DUDE

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE:** Saihara.

  
  
  


**_ROBO-JUSTICE_ ** _ has changed _ **_Pink Bitch™’s_ ** _ name to _ **_Shirogane Tsumugi._ **

  
  
  


**_K1B0_ ** _ has updated the server roles _

  
  
  


**himiko-chan** : /members

  
  
  


**Server** :

Admin : K1B0

Moderators : 

Members : Akamatsu Kaede, Amami Rantarou, Chabashira Tenko (tenko-chan), Gokuharu Gonta, Harukawa Maki, Hoshi Ryoma, Iruma Miu, Momota Kaito, Ouma Kokichi, Saihara Shuuichi, Shinguuji Korekiyo, Shirogane Tsumugi, Tojo Kirumi, Yonaga Angie, Yumeno Himiko (himiko-chan)

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : HE DEMOTED SAIHARA SFHYUAIFYAWb<gshyughawfg HOLY SHIT

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : good

  
  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE:** Everyone settle down please! I know not talking to each other for a long time can be weird but there’s no need to be unnecessarily rude.

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Although I really don’t think this is a good idea, I do agree with Kiibo here. 

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Thank you Tojo-san :)

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : ‘Sup?

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : hey momota, you just missed saihara being a dick.

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Huh

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : it was a dick move but one i fundamentally agree with

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : :/

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : sorry

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Harukawa is apologizing for her actions? What timeline am I in?

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : still on that?

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Still an asshole?

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : yep

  
  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : aren’t u guys...friends…?

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : fuck no

  
  
  


**tenko-chan** : Yeah, Angie, sometimes people aren’t friends with those who treated them like shit

  
  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : idk who ur insulting more, & and i dont think you know the difference between being friends w/ someone and being civil w/ them 

  
  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : remember when u thought himiko was madly in love with u even tho she was just being a good person and not telling u to back off 

  
  
  


**tenko-chan** : Remember when you got your head bashed in with a floorboard?

  
  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : remember when ouma got his head bashed in with a floorboard? 

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Guys!!! 

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Wait

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : ????

  
  


__________

  
  
  


_ > private chat between  _ **_Momota Kaito_ ** _ and  _ **_Ouma Kokichi_ **

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Holy shit

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : I haven’t talked to you since we got out of therapy 

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : ‘Cause I didn’t know any of your contact info

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Anyways Hi?

  
  
  


**_Server Error:_ ** _ User offline, messages will be sent when the user opens the chat.  _

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** _ :  _ Oh

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : K1B0 has spent the time to make this chat for us, and even if things don’t work out, I think we should do our best to give it a shot, even if just for today?

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : i think its easiest for the murderers to say that lmao

  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : you’re in the ‘attempted’ part of that category, Iruma. 

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : SO ARE YOU????

  
  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : i heard people talking about my death and have arrived

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Rantaro-kun that is not funny! 

  
  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : oh :(

  
  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma** : i personally find joking about my death hilarious

  
  
  


**_Hoshi Ryoma_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Sleeping with the fishes_ **

  
  
  


**Sleeping with the fishes** : who needs therapy when you can have a great time making memes out of your psychological trauma?

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : That’s not good at all!

  
  
  


**tenko-chan** : nah im with hoshi here

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Yeah, same.

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Same. Hey Gonta!

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : ^^

  
  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : yea

  
  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I...do have to agree with that statement.

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : ....

  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : I am going to get some rest...maybe we can catch up tomorrow. Goodnight, everyone.

  
  
  


_ 9:47 pm ;; 53rd Class Server _

  
  
  


**_ROBO-JUSTICE_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : did we take that too far

  
  
  


**himiko-chan** : i’m sure it’s fine

  
  
  


**himiko-chan** : kiibos just an ai on the server anyway does he even need rest

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : huh

  
  
  


I **ruma Miu** : thats a good point

  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : either way i need beauty sleep

  
  
  


**_Iruma Miu_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Pink Bitch™_ **

  
  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : night

  
  
  


**_Pink Bitch™_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : later

  
  
  


**_Momota Kaito_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**_tenko-chan_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**_himiko-chan_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Goodnight, everyone

  
  
  


**_Tojo Kirumi_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**_Yonaga Angie_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**_Amami Rantarou_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**_Harukawa Maki_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta:** Night **.**

  
  
  


**_Gokuhara Gonta_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**_Sleeping with the fishes_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  


**_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _ has gone offline _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 4:28am ;; 53rd Class Server _

  
  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : this is the second to worst idea ive ever heard of

  
  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : the first being danganronpa

  
  
  
**_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _ has gone offline _


	2. send them off!

  
  
  


____________

  
  


_ > private message between _ **_K1B0 (ROBO-JUSTICE_ ** _) and_ **_Saihara Shuuichi_ **

  
  


**K1B0** : Good morning Shuuichi, can we talk?

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Morning, sure

  
  


**K1B0** : I understand being uncomfortable with Shirogane-san, but there’s no need to be rude to her, especially in front of the other students! It looked like she was going to say something until you made fun of her! This chat was particularly your idea.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I really expected this chat to just be some people who were friends

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Not the whole cast

  
  


**K1B0** : I know, but I wanted everyone to talk, and the team thought of this as a compromise.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I guess, sorry. It’s just weird everyone suddenly talking again

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I’m not going to be actively friendly with her but. I’ll give it a shot.

  
  


**K1B0** : Thank you!

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Now are you going to have this same conversation with Chabashira?

  
  


**K1B0** : Uh…

  
  


**K1B0** : I’m not sure if she’d listen to me as well as you do.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Maybe ask Angie?

  
  


**K1B0** : Uh, I honestly think she’d listen to Yonaga-san less than me.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : They’re not friends?

  
  


**K1B0** : Oh I forgot, you had left already. Yeah, Yumeno-san really wanted to stay close with her but Chabashira-san wasn’t having it. I’m not sure exactly what happened.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I mean Angie seems to be okay with Shinguuji so maybe that’s it

  
  


**K1B0** : I think it’s more than just that…

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I guess

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : By the way who else knows about. Ykno, “you”

  
  


**K1B0** : Huh? Oh. Besides you, Shirogane-san and maybe Amami-kun. I don’t remember but I’m assuming he met me at some point last season.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I’m surprised you haven’t told Iruma

  
  


**K1B0** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Why

  
  


**K1B0** : What!! I’m trying to be cool!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  


_10:57 am ;; 53rd class server_

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : whats UP

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : why was ouma up at 4am LOL

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : i kinda thought he disappeared off the face of the earth

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Has anyone talked to him since we were dispatched?

  
  


**himiko-chan** : nope

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : not me & i haven’t heard anyone else who has

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : I haven’t either.

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : no surprise there

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : hey look at you using grammatically correct pronouns

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Not all of us are the same person we were in game, Iruma-san.

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : jeez ex-fuckin-cuss me for making a simple observation

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  


_ > private message between _ **_Momota Kaito_ ** _and_ **_Ouma Kokichi_ **

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : You around?

  


**_Server error_ ** _: User offline, messages will be sent when the user opens the chat._

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Ughhhhhh

  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Good morning everyone!!! How are we doing today?

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : i don’t understand how you can be so enthusiastic about this

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : maybe this could have worked, say after we woke up, if everyone stayed in contact

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : it’s a nice gesture kiibo but you’re like three years too late

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : just putting it out there: i don’t think anyone cares

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Morning Kiibo, I’m pretty good!

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : right okay thanks for making me look like the rude one momota

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : “look like”

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : omfg stop being so full of yourself grow up

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : You started it. Some of us actually want to talk instead of just complaining

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : holy shit guys i think im officially more mature than two people here!!!

  
  


**himiko-chan** : it's a miracle…

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Morning Iruma-san and Yumeno-san! How are you?

  
  


**himiko-chan** : well i just woke up so i can already tell things are not very good

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Ha, do you still sleep a lot?

  
  


**himiko-chan** : ya lol

  
  


**himiko-chan** : like... half the day usually

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : That...is that normal?

  
  


**himiko-chan** : what would you know

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Himiko’s sleep schedule is perfectly normal for a growing girl, mind you!

  
  


**himiko-chan** : im 6 months older than you

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Ah, how could I forget

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Breakfast is ready by the way, get up!!

  
  


**himiko-chan** : okayyyy <|:U

  
  


**_himiko-chan_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : gross

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Iruma-san!

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : im kiddingsjbhghhdcg

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : i just forgot they still lived together ive only been over once

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Were you invited over or did you just show up?

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : dont sass ME

  
  


**Sleeping with the fishes** : morning

  
  


**Sleeping with the fishes** : ew this name is already boring

  
  


**_Sleeping with the fishes_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_hoshi :3c_ **

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Cute!

  
  


**hoshi :3c** : thanks

  
  


**hoshi :3c** : whats up gonta

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Bored in class, figured I’d at give talking here a shot.

  
  


**hoshi :3c** : class?

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : College.

  
  


**hoshi :3c** : oh sweet what are you studying ?

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : bugs OBVIOUSLY

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Vet tech, actually.

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : I don’t really like bugs it turns out, but animals are pretty cool.

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : That’s amazing Gokuhara-kun, I’m glad you find something you like learning about!!

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Right, thanks...

  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  


_ > private message between _ **_Hoshi Ryoma (hoshi :3c)_ ** _and_ **_Gokuhara Gonta_ **

  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma** : do you get to work with animals a lot at school ?

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Uh, yeah why?

  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma** : i volunteer at a shelter and was just curious ig

  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma** : its fine if you don’t want to talk though

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : No, no, it’s fine sorry.

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : I can tell you a bit what it’s like if you wanted.

  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma** : yeah!

  
  


____________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : laaaame

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : who needs school when you have DEPRESSION

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : the prize money is enough to keep us happy for a few years

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I wouldn’t assume that’s true for everyone…?

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : uh i guess

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : What are you up to these days then?

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : fucking bitches getting money

  
  


_11:45 am ;; 53rd class server _

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : oh you wanted a serious answer right

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : freelance web design, im really bad at it tho

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : i should just become a pornstar

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : That’s...nice.

  
  


**_Tojo Kirumi_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : WHATEVER i didn’t wanna talk anyway

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : But you’re talking in this chat!

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : shut up kiibz

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Okay :(

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : dont make me feel bad omg i was Kidding

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : iruma we should collab sometime!

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : what

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : i do yt animations and commissions if u wanted to we could design smth with my art and ur design

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : um. i guess ya

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : yeah sure whats ur yt

  
  


_1:18pm ;; 53rd class server _

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : please i need answers

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : She’s probably just busy!

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : at least i have you kiibz

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Uh, thank you!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  


_12:17pm_

  
  


_ > private message between _ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo_ ** _and_ **_Yonaga Angie_ **

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Yonaga, are you around?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : yea i was just talking whats up

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Well to be honest I was wondering about yesterday.

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Why were you defending me?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : to spite tenko mostly

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : I thought you stayed friends with her…?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : that was the plan

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : but she despises my world view and even tho yumeno wanted us to stay close everything went downhill after we fought

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : even tho ive tried to make amends and talk tenko has decided we cant be friends ig

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : What did you fight about?

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : ...Was it about me?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : im not gonna answer that

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : That’s fine, sorry

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : anyways ur like the only person whos reached out to me so i mean im biased

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : like dont get me wrong i respect tenkos feelings abt u but her opinions are hurting others

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : so theres that

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Wait, what do you mean I’m the only one who’s reached out to you?

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : You mean that one time we got lunch a few months after dispatchment?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : yeah!

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : What do you mean by I’m the only person…?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : oh i havent seen anyone from the game besides u

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : ive made phone calls and sent texts but no ones really answered so

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : That’s… I’m really sorry? I don’t know why no one would. Uh, want to see you?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : its fine

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : i shouldnt have said anything

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : or even talked to you

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : bye

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : See you later- if you ever do want to talk just… let me know.

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Angie?

  
  


**_Server error_ ** _: User offline, messages will be sent when the user opens the chat._

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Ah.

  
  


____________

  
  


_5:14 pm ;; 53rd class server _

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : im bored

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : figured SOME of you would be around

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : do we all hate each other that much lmao

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I just got home from work, so

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Hey Shuuichi!

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Missed you yesterday

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Sorry about that yeah we haven’t talked in a while

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : yall still no-homo bros

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I mean yeah? We’re still friends if… that’s what you’re asking

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : no i mean are you still guys bein dudes

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : obvs crushing saihara and gay repressed no-homomota the audience favorite™

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : …

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : have you really not changed at all??

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : um

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : wtf does that mean bakamatsu

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : ugh nevermind

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : i just like how most of us tried to change for the better

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : and there’s iruma, same old same old

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Iruma-san, what you said was uncalled for but...I don’t know if that’s true Akamatsu-san.

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : of course you would say that kiibo, you also haven’t changed

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : not that ais can really do that

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : I guess you’re right…

  
  


**_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Anyyyyways… Yeah we should catch up sometime

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : If anything this chat is good for people who want others contact information? If we want to talk? But I don’t know how well it’s gonna go for all of us

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : arent you just saying what harukawa said this morning

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Shut up

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : I’m glad you like it for that, Momota-kun.

  
  


**_ROBO-JUSTICE_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Oof, cold

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : The robophobia jokes are old but for real cant kiibo always be online? Isnt it kind of weird

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : i was wondering about that

  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi is typing…_ **

  
  


**_Saihara Shuuichi_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  
  
  
  


_10:36pm ;; 53rd class server _

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Goodnight everyone.

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : no ones been talking

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I was being polite.

  
  


**_Tojo Kirumi_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : well then fuck you too

  
  


**_Pink Bitch™_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_5:27 am;; 53rd class server_

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : the only good thing about this chat so far is domestic tenko and yumeno

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_8:36 am;; 53rd class server_

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Ouma??

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Dammit

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : what do you want with him

  
  
  
**Momota Kaito** : None of your business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes about how the messaging system works! !! (RECOMMEND READING) !!
> 
>  
> 
> “ (x) has gone offline “ only shows up when the person is in the chat and selects go offline from there (hence why we don’t see angie leave but she is offline) 
> 
>  
> 
> “ (x) is typing... “ only shows up if the message is longer than three sentences. although in this case saihara deleted his message 
> 
>  
> 
> private chats can continue for longer than what text is shown! itll be pretty obvious if it’s implied the conversation continued (hoshi and gonta kept talking) 
> 
>  
> 
> the same goes for the main chat. in this case, no one talked between saihara going offline and tojo saying goodnight, but in the future itll be mentioned if there were texts between then
> 
>  
> 
> im not sure if this was obvious, but either way japanese name rules apply here. kiibos the only one who uses suffixes, but everyone follows the whole last-first name idea (i.e in the first chapter where kiibo calling saihara “shuuichi” and kaede made fun of it) 
> 
>  
> 
>  time changes are fairly important!
> 
>  
> 
> ——————
> 
>  
> 
> woo! so i ended up continuing this. thanks for the support on the first chapter! !
> 
>  
> 
> these first two chapters have been mostly about establishing personalities and relationships, so soon we’ll get to actual plot and stuff going on! i have some ideas planned. as always, comments are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> although i have ideas of things that will definitely happen, im always open to ideas for specific conversations, so feel free to leave an idea for anyone you’d want to interact !!
> 
>  
> 
> next up: ~someone~ finally gets in contact with ouma, and kiibo has the cast actually do something! also more on the mystery of momota and harukawa’s broken friendship (???) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ps: the fic and chapter titles are all lyrics from a specific band; guess it for fun!


	3. flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna skip over any flowery language and just say outright: sorry for not updating for like, three months, ive been busy and lazy, but finally forced myself to sit down and finish writing this. hope you enjoy!

  
  


_11:27 pm;; 53rd class server_

_Three days later_

  


**Yonaga Angie** : hey anyone around?

  


**Harukawa Maki** : depends

  


**Harukawa Maki** : around as in ‘able to hold a full conversation’ or occasionally reply from idle chit chat

  


**Yonaga Angie** : um im not sure what u mean so im gonna say yes

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : she means she’s playing video games so is only half paying attention to her phone

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : and while you’re here TURN THE FUCKING SOUND DOWN

  


**Harukawa Maki** : but the gunshots really get me in the element

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : i am trying to study

  


**Harukawa Maki** : and *I* am trying to kick ass

  


**Yonaga Angie** : i didnt know u two lived together!

  


**Harukawa Maki** : oh you know

  


**Harukawa Maki** : mutualism

  


**Amami Rantarou** : what platform do you play on harukawa

  


**Amami Rantarou** : i have no friends to game with

  


**Amami Rantarou** : except creepy fans who harass me on voice chat

  


**Harukawa Maki** : ugh tell me about it

  


**Harukawa Maki** : I’ll send you my info later, don’t expect me to talk much though

  


**Amami Rantarou** : sweet

  


**Amami Rantarou** : did you need something specific btw yonaga?

  


**Yonaga Angie** : its nothing really

  


**Yonaga Angie** : just stressed abt a project

  


**Amami Rantarou** : if you say so!

  


**Amami Rantarou** : well i should go to bed anyway its almost midnight

  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I am sleeping as well, goodnight.

  


**Pink Bitch™** : toho u literally always just say goodnight and dont talk except for ask us abt our day

  


**Pink Bitch™** : like lmao

  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I was just trying to be pleasant. Besides, no one has even asked about me.

  
  
  


**_Tojo Kirumi_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : way to make me feel bad

  


**Amami Rantarou** : i think that was the point

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  


_12:55 am_

 

 _ > private chat between _ **_Momota Kaito_ ** _and_ **_Ouma Kokichi_ **

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Okay

  


**Momota Kaito** : I’m trying for a bit earlier today

  


**Momota Kaito** : You better fuckin answer

  


**Momota Kaito** : I SEE YOURE ONLINE

  


**Momota Kaito** : Jfc Im going to kill you

  


**Momota Kaito** : WAIT NO I DIDNT MEAN THAT

  


**Momota Kaito** : Okay like dont feel obliged to answer after that Im sorry

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

____________

  


_1:10 am ;; 53rd class server_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : i finished my studying against all odds

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : ~college~

  


**tenko-chan** : Proud of you!

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : mhm

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : you’re up late?

  


**tenko-chan** : I don’t sleep much, gotta do something with my energy!

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : that’s pretty surprising

  


**tenko-chan** : Why’s that?

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : dunno, you seem more like the early to bed early to rise type of gal

  


**tenko-chan** : I’ll take that as a compliment! I guess I just like having something to do, though. :)

 

  
**Akamatsu Kaede** : ...i can understand that

  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : well, night tenko

  


**tenko-chan** : Goodnight Akamatsu, have fun in class tomorrow!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

____________

  


_3:40 am_

 

 _ > private chat between _ **_Yonaga Angie_ ** _and_ **_Ouma Kokichi_ **

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : im just gonna completely skip over the awkwardness of this: hey!

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : oh, hi

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : what’s up

  


**Yonaga Angie** : u actually responded huh mr chat cryptid

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : caught me at a lucky time, usually i’m out in the town at this hour

  


**Yonaga Angie** : totally

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : we’re both liars whether you like it or not, angie

 

 **Yonaga Angie** : hmph

  


**Yonaga Angie** : well MAYBE thats why i msged u

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : you’ve interested me. what can i do for you then?

  


**Yonaga Angie** : oh do you wanna video call

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : ...o...okay???

  


**Yonaga Angie** : ill cut to the chase

  


**Yonaga Angie** : i have a project for the animation studio i work for due in a few hours

  


**Yonaga Angie** : and i cant focus and am pulling an all nighter

  


**Yonaga Angie** : u can say no but i just need some1 to talk to ig

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : i guess you did mention you do animations

  


**Yonaga Angie** : so u DO read chat!

 

 **Ouma Kokichi** : …

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : of course you’d pick up on that

  


**Yonaga Angie** : :3

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : :333

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : okay then, sure

 

  
**Ouma Kokichi** : don’t know how much i’ll talk but i’ve got nothing better to do

  


**Yonaga Angie** : _:33333333_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

____________

 

 

 

 

Angie’s cursor hovers over the “call” button for a good ten seconds, biting her lip till the skin turns red. Finally, sucking in a breath, she clicks the mouse, and waits patiently.

 

It takes a moment for the screen to load, but low and behold, the connection goes through, and two sides of the same coin are left staring at each other.

 

Ouma looks dead tired- He’s got dark circles embedded under his eyes that stand out against the harsh fake light of the computer screen. In the game, he always was chipper and standing to attention, but now there’s an overwhelming aura of exhaustion around him. During recovery, while they waited for the rest students to wake up, Angie had only watched bits and pieces of the live broadcast of the game. She’d seen some of the faces Ouma pulled towards the end and it was easy to see his desperation under the creepiness.

 

There’s a hint of the same weariness now, as he waves at Angie from the other side of the screen. Despite the look, he’s got a slightly upturned smile, softer and more genuine then the grins she was used to seeing.

 

“Hey.”

 

Angie waves back enthusiastically, having a little too much energy at three am. Her work desk is covered with a multitude of things, from stacks of acme punched paper, to broken pencils and their lead, and a half finished cup of coffee that rested next to her arm. She practically operated on caffeine these days.

 

“What’s up?” She asks, taking a sip of the coffee and opening up the tabbed out animation program again.

 

Ouma shrugs, shifting back a bit into some pillows. He’s tucked into bed, obviously, wearing a comfortable looking back sweatshirt. His hair’s also grown a bit longer over the last few years, just enough to pull back into a small ponytail. It’s choppier, as if cut by someone unprofessional. Angie wonders if he cut it himself.

 

“Nothing, honestly.” He answers, then holds up his phone to the screen to briefly reveal he’s on the twitter app. “Endlessly scrolling.”

 

Angie laughs lightly. “Hearing you say _honestly_ is weird.”

 

Ouma’s expression flickers to mischievous, but not in a threatening way. As if her words brought back a bit of playfulness. “I’m glad.”

 

They sit in silence for a moment, enjoying the company as lonely souls. Angie breaks it soon. “You mind if I work?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Angie pulls out her tablet and begins working, sketching out more keyframes. They’re both quite for the most part. Occasionally, Ouma will get her attention with a hum and show her something on his phone. Angie holds up her tablet to show off a lined frame in response.

 

There’s something calming about not feeling forced to talk, and Angie finds herself working quicker, relief spilling over with each finished second. Time passed quickly, the two mutually there. It felt _weird_ , but relaxing.

 

Apparently more than an hour had gone by by the time Angie is mostly finished, and she feels herself yawning uncontrollably. Ouma looks up from his phone.

 

“Sleeping?”

 

“Mhmm.” She answers, stretching in her desk chair. “You?”

 

Ouma scoffs. “Not yet. Can’t sleep till I’ll pass out.”

 

“Fair, fair.” Angie says, followed by an odd look flashing on her face. She’d stopped repeating words since she’d woken up. It felt too much like her speech pattern in the game. It was… strange to say it again, even as an accident. Her discomfort quickly fades, and she goes back to looking at Ouma. “Goodnight then? Or…” A quick glance at the clock reading 4:55 am makes her think again. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.” Ouma nods, and ends the call.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  


_ > private chat between _ **_Yonaga Angie_ ** _and_ **_Ouma Kokichi_ **

 

 **Yonaga Angie** : thank u for that

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : no problem

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : if you ever want to talk again, shoot me a message

  


**Yonaga Angie** : ok!

  


**Yonaga Angie** : tho im not the one you should be talking to

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : ?

  


**Yonaga Angie** : have u msged momota back yet

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : uh

  


**Yonaga Angie** : u cant lie to me weve been over this

  


**Yonaga Angie** : also literally everyone knows hes been trying to get in contact with you

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : remind me why i decided to answer your pm again?

  


**Yonaga Angie** : divine intervention

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : right

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : go to bed, angie

  


**Yonaga Angie** : ill tell him we talked

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : you… totally would do that, ugh

  


**Yonaga Angie** : u know me, smarter than i look!

  


**Ouma Kokichi** : that’s for sure

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

 

_6:37 am_

 

 _ > private chat between _ **_Iruma Miu_ ** _and_ **_Tojo Kirumi_ **

 

 **Iruma Miu** : heya

  


**Iruma Miu** : sorry for being a total bitch last night

  


**Iruma Miu** : this sounds half-assed cause im exhausted rn but like it was a dick move

  


**Iruma Miu** : i do actually appreciate you saying hi and stuff

  


**Iruma Miu** : so like. sorry

  


**Tojo Kirumi** : It’s alright, Iruma. I know it is a bit ridiculous to send a message every day, but it’s difficult for me to talk to you all in any other way. Being polite is one of the few things I’m good at.

  


**Iruma Miu** : god i wish that were me

  


**Iruma Miu** : im sure youre good at some other cool shit tho!!!

  


**Iruma Miu** : do you work rn?

  


**Tojo Kirumi** : ...Kind of? A lot of part time stuff, mostly in the fashion industry.

 

  
**Iruma Miu** : OH SWEET

  


**Iruma Miu** : my fashion sense is disaster.jpeg so thats something!!!!

  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Thank you :)

  


**Iruma Miu** : :D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Ouma says to himself, apparently having kept the “talking to yourself” trait from the game. Running a pale hand over his face, the former Ultimate Supreme Leader glances from his computer screen, call with Angie still open a few hours later, and then to a message open on his phone. He’d spent the morning still in bed, not sleeping, occasionally checking social media and resting his tired eyes for a few moments.

 

Very slowly, he typed out a one word message.  
  


____________

 

_7:21 am_

 

 _ > private chat between _ **_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _and_ **_Momota Kaito_ **

 

 **Ouma Kokichi** : hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?? EMMA'S ACTUALLY UPDATING A FIC?????? GUYS ITS A MIRACLE 
> 
> okay so, once again, apologies for the lateness of this. college and other stuff. but i just wanted to say i appreciate everyone's comments greatly. seeing people enjoy this fic really motivated me to pump out another chapter, even if it's late. so thank you so so much. this is very fun to write. 
> 
> there's some stuff i would've liked to include in this chapter, but i just ended up swapping around some plot points. i promise the maki-kaito / shuichi-kaede plotlines WILL be addressed. there's a specific backstory and reasoning behind their hostility that i've already written a bit of ahead of time, but it hasn't come up yet. 
> 
> minus that, this definitely took some thinking. since this is a chat-fic, most of it is in texting form, but the angie & ouma scene was necessary to address both their states for later. actually narrative style writing won't come up often, and it'll be short, only when characters are video chatting or talking in real life. 
> 
> anyways!! comments are appreciated! they keep me motivated!! sorry i havent gotten the chance to respond to you all, but know i keep them open when im writing


	4. snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (glances at when this was last updated)
> 
> i have no excuse

 

__________

 

 

> private chat between **Ouma Kokichi** and **Momota Kaito**

  
  
  
  


**Momota Kaito** : HOLY SHIT

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : YOU ACTUALLY ANSWERED

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : thank you, captain obvious

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : what do you want

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Sorry???

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : cut to the chase here, why have you been messaging me every day for the past week? despite the fact that i obviously am busy.

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : You. Dont strike me as the busy type

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : I thought you were ignoring me

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : why would you assume that?

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : you literally know nothing about me

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : especially after what’s happened

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : I guess

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : so what do you want? what’ll stop you from messaging me?

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : WELL

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : FOR FUCKS SAKE WE HAVENT TALKED IN THREE YEARS

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : NO ONE HAS

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : NO ONE KNOWS WHAT YOURE DOING OR WHERE YOU ARE

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : YOU COULD HAVE _DIED_ AND NO ONE WOULD HAVE KNOWN

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : maybe i did die and you’re talking to an ai?

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : ...or a ghost bot

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Im not falling for that

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : boring

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : so you’re saying you were worried about me?

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : What

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : No

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : I didnt say that at all

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : that’s literally exactly what you said

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : NO IT ISNT???

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : ...yes it is

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Stop putting words in my mouth

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : look, I’m not going to talk unless you have a specific reason for messaging me, okay?

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : I gave you a reason!!!

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : said reason being that you were worried about me

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : No

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Thats not what I said

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : this is getting annoying

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : come talk when you have an actual reason or are willing to admit you were worried

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : WHY DO I NEED A REASON????

  
  


**_Server Error_ ** _: User offline, messages will be sent when the user opens the chat._

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : For fUCKS SAKE

  
  
  


 

__________

 

  
  
  
  


Kaito chucked his phone across the counter with the strength of a former Ultimate Astronaut, device skitting along the surface till it stopped at the very edge, corner hanging off the side. He immediately regretted the action and reached over to grab his phone back. One of his co-workers glanced over with an odd look, and he suddenly felt childish, sheepishly stepping away from the register and sitting back down.

  
  


His chat with Ouma was still open, and Kaito closed the tab with a groan. It was frustrating. After the months they’d been together in rehabilitation, he felt he actually got to know Ouma.

  
  


Throughout therapy, or the half-assed treatment Team Danganronpa called therapy, the fifteen students, everyone from the game excluding Kiibo, had been stuck in a relatively confined facility, constantly causing problems. Everything from Iruma getting in close to physical fights with the staff, Shuichi’s _loud_ hostility towards Shirogane, and Chabashira’s multiple attempts at blackmailing Shinguuji’s therapy sessions, they’d been appropriately deemed the worst class yet.

  
  


Ouma, though? Ouma was _weird_. Quiet, almost distant. Never running around bugging and pranking everyone, but in the shadows, dragged out by the staff to their group sessions. It felt only ironically appropriate Kaito jumped to his side, as if to repay the debt he owed from facilitating his death in the game.

  
  


He recalls the fight that’d broken out, as he defended Ouma from Harumaki, when she’d once again lashed out at him, accusing of lying, and manipulating the group, the soul reason they hadn’t recovered, why she wasn’t getting better. And Kaito had defended him, shoving him behind and screaming in Harumaki’s face, about how she’d been the one to kick off the 5th trial, how she’d poisoned him in the first place, and _she_ was the one causing all the violence.

  
  


The therapists always scolded them for living in their fake, past lives, but who was everyone, if not what they were in the game?

  


Living in the past, huh?

  
  


Kaito realizes, suddenly, that he still called her Harumaki in his head.

  
  


He really did miss her.

  
  


Silently, he returns to work.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

__________

 

   
  
  
  


9:02am ;; 53rd Class Server

  
  
  
  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Morning, everyone.

  
  


**hoshi :3** : good mornin

  
  


**hoshi :3** : ah, whoops

  
  


**hoshi :3** : this is awkward

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Erm...should I just dip out?

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : OH BOO HOO you interacted with your killer

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : who cares anymore

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : you’re just asking people to get over dying to someone in the same chat as them?

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : pretty much

  


  
**Amami Rantarou** : i mean i’m pretty cool with shirogane!

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : (not that ive talked to her)

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Right.

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : but hey, me and akamatsu are cool, right??

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : uh, I guess?

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : sweet!

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : She didn’t really kill you, though

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : I didn’t ask you to defend me

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Okay

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Does anyone know if Shirogane-san is okay?

  
  


**himiko-chan** : i can’t imagine the mastermind wants to talk much in here

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : I more meant in general…

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : I believe she is managing.

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Ah, like most of us

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : managing is better than not

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

__________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> private chat between **Iruma Miu** ( **Pink Bitch™)** and **K1-B0 (ROBO-JUSTICE)**

  
  
  
  


**Iruma Miu** : whatsah crackalackin kiibmiester

  
  


**K1-B0** : Bye.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : BITCH

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : when did you get so rude!!!!

  
  


**K1-B0** : I have a personality, Iruma-san. Incase you haven’t noticed.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : omg

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : im being sassed by a robot

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : this is the foretold uprising

  
  


**K1-B0** : _Sighhhhhhhhhhhhh…._

  
  


**K1-B0** : Did you actually want something?

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : well i just wanted to say hi but now im wondering what happened to u

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : didnt kno ur ai got reprogrammed to be a DICK

  
  


**K1-B0** : ...You are worst than Ouma…

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : now THATS an insult

  
  


**K1-B0** : Okay?

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : srry

  
  


**K1-B0** : It’s fine.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : i just missed u i guess

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : didnt kno i could even… talk to u? kind of thought u only existed in the game

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : but hey!!! ur here now!!!! and so is everyone else!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : i kind of missed everyone

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : like i know there was killing n’ shit but i honestly was worried

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : even about like. ouma.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : and gonta.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : whats up with that!!!!!ARENT I SUPPOSED TO HATE THEIR GUTS?????????????

  
  


**K1-B0** : Um...

  
  


**K1-B0** : I don’t know.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : have previous dr ppl stayed friends

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : you would know right

  
  


**K1-B0** : I can’t really say.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : oh

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : team dr regulations an shit????

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : i shouldve figured

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : is that how u got everyones info? are the executives stalking these msgs now??

  
  


**K1-B0** : I can promise you, it’s nothing like that, Iruma-san.

  


  
**Iruma Miu** : whatever the fuck lol

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : who cares anymore!!!

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : u could be lying abt that

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : how do i ever kno ur the same kiibo?????

  
  


**K1-B0** : I’m your friend? Please just trust me on this, Miu.

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : lmao

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : last time i trusted some1 it was almost ouma and that got my ass strangled to death

  
  


**Iruma Miu** : i change my mind i dont give a shit about any of these losers

  
  


**K1-B0** : Can we not do this? Please.

  
  
  


**_Server Error_ ** _: User offline, messages will be sent when the user opens the chat._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

__________

 

  
  
  


_1:37pm ;; 53rd Class Server_

  
  


 

 

 **himiko-chan** : tenko just handed me two pieces of bread for lunch

  
  


**himiko-chan** : she claimed it was…………….…………………. a sandwich.

  
  


**tenko-chan** : I am very tired today!! and I remade it! she’s slandering me!!

  
  


**Gokuhara Gonta** : Is that considered a sandwich?

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I believe it has to have something in between to count.

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : theres air in between the slices tho

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/sandwich

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Thanks smartass.

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : can you not call out everything shinguuji says???

  
  


**tenko-chan** : I get a free pass

  
  


**tenko-chan** : So do you, but you apparently dont have the morals to realize you should hate someone who killed you

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : ohhhh my god

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Dont you mean Auta?

  
  


**ROBO-JUSTICE** : Can we please not fight…?

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : your name ain’t helpin’ your case bud

  
  


**hoshi :3** : hahahah

  
  


**Pink Bitch™** : yeah guys if we fight kiibez gets in trouuuuUUUuUuUUUUUuuuble

  
  


**hoshi :3** : huh

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

__________

 

 

  
  
  
  


> private chat between **K1-B0 (ROBO-JUSTICE)** and **Saihara Shuuichi**

  
  
  
  


**K1-B0** : I believe I have ticked off Iruma-san…

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I mean, that’s not a difficult thing to do, what happened though?

  
  


**K1-B0** : I refused to answer some questions and she’s now convinced I’m conspiring against her with TDR.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Ah

  
  


**K1-B0** : This is the exact opposite of what I wanted! Why does everyone have to so difficult?? I’m trying to help people get along!

  
  


**K1-B0** : ...I apologize, I was getting frustrated.

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : No need to apologize :) I appreciate what you’re doing, Kiibo.

  
  


**K1-B0** : :)

  
  


**K1-B0** : I just… don’t have time to deal with all the smaller arguments people have. I wish we could just skip over this stage >_<

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Is there anything I can do?

  
  


**K1-B0** : Get over yourself about Shirogane?

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : Dude

  
  


**K1-B0** : ...Sorry

  
  


**K1-B0** : Just help keep everyone civil, okay?

  
  


**Saihara Shuuichi** : I can try that

  
  


**K1-B0** : I just don’t want _everyone_ fighting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

__________

 

   
  
  
  


> private chat between **Yonaga Angie** and **Shinguuji Korekiyo**

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : hey

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : wanna piss off tenko

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : Uh. No?

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : What?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : i am so

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : SICK of her shit

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : why do i always end up having to be the nicer person

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : why can she get away with being an asshole?

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : i want to prove her wrong

  
  


**Shinguuji Korekiyo** : You think that’s a good idea??? You haven’t even explained what _happened_ between you guys!

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : it doesnt matter

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : look, i just want to show her you’re not a bad guy

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : turn her moral view UPSIDE DOWN

  
  


**Yonaga Angie** : do you wanna hang on tomorrow?

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


_10:33pm ;; 53rd Class Server_

 

 

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : CHEEEEEATER

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : HARUKAWA’S A FUCKIN CHEATERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : get good scrub

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : Gaming, I presume?

  


  
**Amami Rantarou** : yeah wanna join??

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I can assure you, I would play horribly.

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi** : we are all cheaters in the game of life

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : um

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : HELLO?? OUMA?????????????????

  
  


**tenko-chan** : What kind of cryptic shit was that

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede:** Chabashira I thought you were gonna sleep early today?

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Whoops?

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : no seriously what was that

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : why are we questioning anything ouma does?

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : anyways tojo join us

  
  


**Harukawa Maki** : ill drag akamatsu out of her studies and we can do something 4 player

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede** : I havent agreed to that

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi** : I mean, if you insist, I will get on my computer.

  
  


**Amami Rantarou** : i’ll make a dm!

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Right gonna just ignore Ouma actually saying something while people are online? Okay

  
  


**hoshi :3** : you sound like momota

  
  


**tenko-chan** : Ew nvm then

  
  


**Momota Kaito** : Thanks…..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

__________

  
  
  
  
  


_Early next morning..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Good morning, dear.”

  
  


“Morning, Mama.”

  
  


Kokichi pads down the stairs barefoot, hauling his arms high above his head as he greets Umi, a yawn catching the end of the word.

  
  


“You better eat quick,” Umi Ouma waves a spatula at him before setting it in the sink, as he sits down at the kitchen table, criss-crossed and grabbing a fork. “I want to see half of those pancakes gone by the time I leave for work.”

  
  


Rolling his eyes but digging in anyway, he watches his mother scramble around their small apartment, cleaning up the mess from breakfast, stopping to tangle a hand in his hair, brushing it back enough to make it look more presentable. He grumbles through a mouthful of food, and half-heartedly tries swat her away.

  
  


“Did you sleep much?” She asks, shoving a file case in her bag.

  
  


“Not really.” He shrugs. Noticing the open orange juice across the table, he reaches across and takes a swig straight from the carton.

  
  


“Excuse me?” Umi looks up from her purse, eyebrows raised.

  
  


He puts the carton down. “What?”

  
  


“We use cups in this house, Mister.”

  
  


“ _Mom-_ ”

  
  


“Go grab a glass.”

  
  


He sighs, but obeys, taking his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket as he goes to the cabinet. Seven messages from Momota. Two from Angie. He silently thanks Kiibo for not using phone numbers, no doubt Momota would be calling him too if so. Yonaga has sent him a screenshot of a conversation with Shinguuji, the message below it being ‘ _your turn :p._ ’ She seems to have scheduled plans with Shinguuji, and is prompting him to do the same with Momota. Fat chance.

  
  


“What are you going to do today?” Umi interrupts his thoughts as he sits back down.

  


“Hmmm-hmmmmm…” He pokes at his pancakes, trying to figure something out. “I’ll do some reading after breakfast.”

  
  


“And?”

  
  


“Take a shower?” He tries.

  
  


“Sounds good.” Umi nods, satisfied with the answer. With Kokichi not working or in school, Umi always asked him to have a task or two for the day to keep himself busy, especially when she was at work. It was supposed to help with depression.

  
  


The reward money they still had leftover would be enough to pay for therapy, but any parent would be crazy to touch Team Danganronpa’s offers with a thirty foot pole. The other session they’d tried a year ago didn’t go well, with the therapist knowing who Kokichi was.

  
  


He wasn’t sure what sort of therapy would undo getting squished like a pancake.

  
  


“I’m done eating.” He says quietly.

  
  


“Alright, darling.” Umi stops in front of the mirror above a side table, where the kitchen and living area of the apartment meet. She ties her back-length hair in a ponytail, brushing a few stray bangs behind her ears. “I’m off to the office.” She turns to the door, and blows him a kiss.

  
  


“Stay safe, Mama.” Kokichi waves as she grabs her purse and dips out.

  
  


In one hand, he holds his dishes, and brings them to the sink. In the other, he begins to type a response to Yonaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i continued this fic after all. sorry for the wait. if youre still here i love and appreciate you. this ended up being longer than expected and split up differently, but whatever. 
> 
> kiibo! oh kiibo, poor poor kiibo. i can promise you his characterization is very intentional :> and umi! not really my character, more of an amalgamation of headcanons from a server with some tweaks for this au. i had to reorganize this chapter to introduce her.
> 
> lastly, sorry i havent responded to comments, but i really appreciate all of them. the one left the other day is what reminded me to work on this. ill try to reply to some this time, thank you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> i know group chat fics are overdone, but this is more practice for writing some post-game headcanons. i dont know if ill even continue this, but enjoy ig?


End file.
